beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystik Jabberwocky
Mystik Jabberwocky is a bey owned by mightykiko. The fusion wheel's name is not a typo. It is supposed to be spelled that way. Face Bolt: Jabberwocky The face depicts the mighty beast of Lewis Carroll's Wonderland stories, the mighty Jabberwocky. It's a dragon... thing... I guess... Energy Ring: Jabberwocky The Jabberwocky energy ring is the first to be made of metal, adding weight to it. it is very rigid like the aries wheel and is painted a permanent black with minor accents that make it shiny. It is similar to a gasher wheel except with the ridges of an aries wheel. It is a transluscent midnight purple with golden ascents. It is perfecty balanced and provides an eequal amount of attack, defense, and stamina. Fusion Wheel: Mystik No typo there. It is spelled with a K because Mightykiko wants it too. one could compare it to midnight/crash, but it has two blunts at the top and the bottom, not one. It is gold. It provides great smash attack and upper attack. It also has great defense power, but mediocre stamina. Spin Track: Wide Tornado 135 WT135 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely, just like T125. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although this version's four wings have been made longer to vastly improve the effect. It is a Metallic silver. Performance Tip: MSF A metal version of semiflat. It has increased stamina due to it being metal, but is slightly wider to increase attack power. It is midnight purple with the metal being silver. Abilities Jabberwocky Death Punisher (ignition) Jumps on top of the opposing bey and drills into the opponent's facebolt by spinning. A very powerful ability, but it can be avoided in obvious ways. Jabberwocky Void Wind Wall (trigger) Using air currents, the peculiar shape of its fusion wheel, and it's spin track, it manipulates the currents to make a mini wall of wind to protect Jabberwocky from ongoing attacks for two minutes, ala lion gale force wall, but at a much less grandiose scale. It is a defensive tactic. Jabberwocky Infernal Hades Strike (ignition) Focuses all it's power into a single point of itself and charges head on into the opposing bey with all its might. Simple yet effective. Jabberwocky Solid Doom Barrier (standard) Using the power of the void, jabberwocky engulfs itself in an aura that increases it's static friction, increasing it's defensive power. It only lasts for 3 minutes. Jabberwocky Demonic Cage (standard) The opponent's bey is engulfed in an aura similar to that of which jabberwocky is encased in solid doom barrier, but this one decreases their static friction, making them weaker to even the simplest of attacks. Special Move I: Jabberwocky Abyssal Void Hades Death Black comets shower the stadium, and finally Jabberwocky attacks head on. Mysteriously, jabberwocky is not affected by the comets and they seem to go around it... Special Move II: Jabberwocky Vengeance Screech The opponent's bey is encased in an orb that drains it's spin power and transfers it to jabberwocky. When it is broken, or 2 minutes have passed (the absorbing proccess by then will have drained 1/25 of the opposing bey) Then, Jabberwocky temporarily is encased in a giant ball of solid dark energy. While in the orb, it barrages the opponent's bey with three times the power of Infernal Hades Strike. This takes 4 minutes total, and all power drained from the opposing bey is used in conjuction with the special move, letting Jabberwocky maintain more power. Category:Unregistered Beys Category:RPB Registered